¿Me lo estaré imaginando?
by Haru' L.A
Summary: ¿Qué arias si despiertas y crees que has perdido a la persona que te gusta y más amas? ¿Y con quienes hablas sólo te confunden más?


**Esta historia es de terror :$ pero también tiene romance es un clásico FubukixHaruna, la historia va a tener drama "comedia" xD y suspenso :$ espero les guste y en esta historia Atsuya sigue vivo al igual que sus padres ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ¬¬ le pertenece a Level-5 si me perteneciera Fubuki se casaría con Haruna en Inazuma Eleven Go (pero por "suerte" no es así xD)_**

**Sin más que decir la Historia:**

* * *

**¿Me lo estaré imaginando? **

**Fubuki's POV: **

-Abrí los ojos al escuchar que una piedra golpeo mi ventana, no le tome importancia y seguí durmiendo, unos minutos después, de nuevo escuche que una piedra golpeo mi ventana, creí que era mi hermano fastidiándome y me cubrí la cara con las sabanas y seguí durmiendo.

Luego me puse a pensar creí que el baka quizás se había quedado en la calle me levante de mala gana y me dirigí hacia la ventana y vi a Haruna parada cerca de mi casa pero se marchaba al otro lado de la calle entonces decidí llamarla por su nombre

-¡HARUNA!-

Ella me volteo a ver y grito

-¡HOLA FUBUKI!-, pero estaba parada al medio de la calle, y pude notar que un carro venía a toda velocidad contra ella.

-¡HARUNA CUIDADO!- apenas grite.

Pero...

De un momento a otro vi que el carro paro, y a Haruna en el suelo, sólo pude imaginarme lo peor

me puse unos patucos ya que era lo que tenía más cerca, salí corriendo hacia fuera, pero una cerca en el jardín me impedía el paso, como no tenia de otra decidí saltarla pero sentí un ardor en mi antebrazo al parecer me había cortado con una punta filosa de la cerca y me comenzó a salir un poco de sangre pero no le tome importancia en ese momento el conductor se bajó de su auto, al parecer era un policía pues aún tenía el uniforme puesto, corrí a todo dar hacia ellos

-¡Qué le pasa?, ¿Qué no ve por dónde conduce?- me atreví a decir con unas lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo sucedido

-¡No me grites niño, ella se atravesó en el camino!-

Me incline y sostuve a Haruna en mis brazos. La llame por su nombre varias veces pero ella no me respondía

-¡USTED TIENE LA CULPA DE ESTO!- le dije muy enojado pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos-

-¡CALLA INSOLENTE!, Ella tuvo la culpa- me grito un tanto enojado

-¡El que tuvo la culpa fue usted, ¿Qué no se fija por dónde conduce?- volví a gritar aún más enojado

-¡YA VASTA, INSOLENTE!- el saco un arma que tenía y me apunto un la cabeza. Presiono el gatillo para disparar y vi una luz que me cegó por completo.

-¡AHHH..!- grite muy agitado. Vi a mi alrededor y estaba acostado en mi cama, mi mamá había abierto la ventana haciendo que los rayos de luz pegaran en mi rostro

-Al parecer tuviste un mal sueño - me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Sí..- le respondí, ella salió de mi habitación pero antes dijo

-vamos ve a ducharte, tienes que ir a estudiar-

-valla, sólo fue un sueño. Por un momento creí que era verdad- cuando vi mi reloj eran las 6:57am

-aún es temprano- me levante me, me fui a duchar, me cepille los dientes, me peine, etc. Ya habiendo preparado todas mis cosas tome mi mochila y me dirigí al comedor, pero me di cuenta que Atsuya no estaba ¿Se había quedado dormido?

-¡Shiro creí que ya te habías ido!- me pregunto mi mamá

-aún es temprano- le respondí mientras me sentaba en la mesa

-tu hermano ya se fue, y como pensé que ya no estabas le mande tu almuerzo con él-

-¿Qué pero, Atsuya siempre se va tarde? eso quiere decir que O.O ...- agarre mis cosas y salí corriendo de allí, tome mi bicicleta y a toda velocidad me dirigí al colegio pero.. para mi _"_suerte" una de las ruedas se desinflo haciendo que perdiera el control votándome de la bicicleta..

-¡RAYOS! ¿Por Qué a mí?, !Ah! esto no tiene arreglo ¬¬U , pero ya es tarde, será mejor que corra- -.- como no tenia de otra me fui corriendo

**_7:57am_**

Por fin llegue al colegio y entre unos minutos tarde a clase ¬¬ todos se me quedaban viendo en un silencio incómodo para mí, asta que...

-Shiro Fubuki pase adelante llego unos minutos tarde-

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar - hice una reverencia y me fui a sentar

El maestro hablaba y hablaba pero yo no le prestaba atención, es que ese sueño fue tan real _-¿Pero qué digo?_ _sólo fue un sueñ_o- vi a mi alrededor y...

_-¿Done está Haruna? ¿A caso? D: - me levante de golpe y.._

-¿Necesita algo? Alumno Shiro- en ese momento todos me miraban acosadoramente. Me sonroje y me disculpe por lo sucedido, nuevamente tome mi lugar, pero... -_¿Había sido un sueño?, ¿Por qué Haruna no está?, ¿Atsuya por primera vez vino temprano al colegio?, ¿Cuánto me tarde en bañarme? **(ok no xD) **_

**_2:34pm_**

-pueden salir- dijo el maestro _o eso creo, no puse atención, _pero como todos se retiraban supuse que sí había dicho eso. Me retire de la clase ya cuando todos se habían marchado.

-No puedo creer que no preste atención en clase -.-U, mejor me relajo aunque... me parece extraño que Haruna no este, cera que...-

-¡FUBUKI!- _¿Me están llamando?_

_-_¡FUBUKI CUIDADO!- _¿He?_

-¡AUHC!-

-¡ATSUYA TE DIJE QUE TUBIERAS CUIDADO!- escuche a lo lejos que le gritaba Aki a mi hermano. Ellos se acercaron corriendo hacia mí y me ayudaron a levantarme.

-¿Estás bien Fubuki?- me dijo mientras me tomaba por un brazo y levantaba

-Lo siento hermano, _fue intencional jaja- _

-Ja,Ja que graciosito- le dije algo irónico- _¿Qué mi suerte no podía ser mejor? _

_-_Bueno, los dejo, quiero ir a despejarme un poco-

-Está bien- me dijo Aki algo preocupada

-Da igual- dijo Atsuya -¡Oye espera!- agrego

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mamá te mando esto- me dio el almuerzo que mi mamá me había mandado con él, lo tome y sólo agradecí

-Bueno ahora si los dejo, adiós- salí del lugar y me fui a un gran árbol, me senté allí y busque en mi mochila mi Death Note **(ok no xD) **busque mi celular _¿Dónde está?, tiene que estar aquí, ¿Qué no lo traía con migo?, mm... _

_-_Sólo esto me faltaba- dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo y sólo quería saber si Haruna estaba bien _y encontrar mi celular ¬¬ y arreglar mi bicicleta **(**_**¡AH! ¿No? o.o xD) **

**_2:58pm_**

Sonó el timbre para regresar a clases _¿Tanto me perdí en mis pensamientos?_

-Sera mejor que me deprisa, o me quedare a fuera esta vez- tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar, voltee a ver y vi pasar a una niña con un vestido blanco y una cartera a un lado, fue algo extraño pero no le tome importancia alguna.

Ya en clase trate de concentrarme lo más que pude pero siempre se aparecía Haruna en mi mente_ -¿Tanto me gusta? **( xD ) **¡AHH! Sólo quiero saber si está bien, ella nunca falta a clases ¿Por qué no vas a verla después de clases? ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¬¬ valla, al parecer no me conoces, puede que sea porque nunca me utilizas o.O ¿? ya déjate de rodeos y no finjas, sabes que soy tu conciencia no molestes ¬¬ yo sólo te doy un consejo; ve a casa de Haruna cuando las clases acaben está bien, pero ya no fastidies -.-U :D ok pero vámonos ya ¿Cómo? ¬¬ Que nos vallamos, que no vez que te quedaras solo de nuevo ¿Eh?- _vi a mi alrededor y ya se habían ido casi todos.

-Mejor me doy prisa- tome mis cosas nuevamente y salí del lugar volando **_(será super man pues xD ok no ¬/¬)_ **salí corriendo y ya estando en la calle me dirigí a casa de Haruna

-¡FUHH!, Aquí voy- toque la puerta y salió mi suegra.. Es decir la mamá de Haruna

-Hola ¿Necesitas algo?- me pregunto en un tono amable

-Eh.. ¿Se encuentra Otonashi?- le pregunte preocupado pero tratando de disimularlo

-Sí, aquí estoy y mi esposo está trabajando- me dijo un tanto divertida- _¿Se burla de mí?_

_-_¡Ah!.. Yo me refería a su hija- le dije disimulando estar relajado

-Debiste decirlo antes- dijo cambiando su tono amable a serio -Veras, ella no se encuentra con nosotros- al escuchar eso se me vino el mundo encima -_¿Lo estaré mal interpretando? _

-¿Cómo?-

-Ahora se encuentra en otro lugar. Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a contestar una llamada, Gracias por tu visita- dijo mientras me serraba la puerta en la cara **_(jaja perdón me gusta molestar x3)_**me dijo manteniéndose seria, yo hice una reverencia y me retire caminando…

* * *

**_7:42 P.M_**

-Espérame unos minutos, ya vuelvo-

-Está bien-

Ella se fue a sentar a una banca pues se encontraba en el parque, había un poco de niebla y sin rastro de algún alma. Una niña de cabellos dorados, un vestido blanco, y una cartera a un lado se le acerco a la joven y dijo:

-Hola, ¿Te puedo regalar algo?- a la joven le apareció algo extraño pero acepto el obsequio que le daría la niña

-¡Claro!- le dijo en un tono amable. La niña saco una pulsera y se la puso a la joven. La medida de la pulsera encajaba a la perfección en la muñeca de ella. En eso alguien a lo lejos dijo:

-¡YA VOLVI!- la joven volteo a ver, después de unos segundos dirigió su mirada hacia la niña pero ya no estaba

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo la otra joven mientras se acercaba

-E-está bien- dijo algo desconcertada _¿A dónde se fue la niña? _se decía así misma. Las dos jóvenes caminaron por el extenso parque, fueron a dar un paseo pues nunca tenían la oportunidad de ir a dicho lugar

**_9:52 P.M_**

-Me perdonas es que. Mmm... Bueno como sabes mi casa queda más lejos que la tuya así que...- comenzó a decir

-No te preocupes yo seguiré desde aquí sola, mi casa queda a unos cuantos callejones- respondió la otra joven

-Está bien, llámame en cuanto llegues- dijo algo preocupada

-Sí, cuídate- las dos jóvenes se despidieron y tomaron camino a sus casas. Una de ellas se fue por un callejón por el cual casi no se veía nada, allí se encontró con la niña de nuevo, ella se acercó y la saludo nuevamente

-Hola-

-Hola, ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle? ¿No te regaña tu mamá?- le dijo un tanto preocupada

-No ella no me regaña- respondió la niña entre risas. Un ruido interrumpió la plática haciendo que la joven volteara a ver con un poco de pánico

-Sólo era un gato se dijo así misma- nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia la niña, la cual no estaba

-¿A dónde se fue?- se dijo parpadeando dos veces, respiro profundo y nuevamente tomo su camino a casa.

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo :$$ ¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Bueno sé que esta algo confuso y corto, pero mejorara lo prometo **

**Además es mi primer historia :$$ **

**Aquí les dejo algunas preguntas**

**¿Por qué Haruna apedreaba la ventana de Fubuki? xD**

**¿Fubuki quedo traumado?**

**¿Dónde dejo su celular? **

**¿Por qué llego tarde a clases? **

**¿Quiénes eran las dos jóvenes que caminaban por el parque?**

**¿Qué onda con esa niña que anda desapareciéndose? xD**

**¿Dejare de entrometerme en la narración? xD **

**¿Qué es la Death Note? para quienes no han visto ese anime es una libreta donde escriben los nombres de las personas y a los 40 segundos mueren :D xD pero aquí les dejo el link para que vean como es watch?v=YDgoTFPjJHo&feature=player_detailpage (esa serie tampoco me pertenece ¬¬) **

**¿Qué más? mmm... Creo que sólo eso ^^ gracias por leer y les pido que me den consejos de cómo mejorar, acepto criticas fuertes :$$ y cartas de odio xD ok no bueno los dejo (prometo mejorar :$$)**

**Bye x3**


End file.
